


Daily Lives

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Monster Camp
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentioned same sex couples conceiving, Other, but didn't write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: This is a story of the kids, but the parents are here too. It's basically just an introduction for them.
Relationships: Aravi/OFC, Damian/OMC, Joy/OFC, Milo/OC





	Daily Lives

A certain red demon and his mate, a beautiful brunette named Georgie, were out in the yard with their kids. Carra, whom had brunette hair and red skin and horns, hummed and picked up bugs. Hann, whom had normal skin and dark brown hair, hummed and picked flowers. Asta and Benji, the two year old twins, one with red skin and dark hair but no horns, and one with lighter skin and brown hair and horns, clung. Well, they clung to their 'mom', that was. He'd birthed them, each pair of twins being created after a heat.

Meanwhile, Aravi and her Hex, plus her mate Jess, a pretty redhead, were in their house. Their twin daughters Stella and Luna were in the kitchen eating food, as they usually did at this time. Their adopted kids Jennie and Alexander were on the floor playing. The youngest twins, also adopted, Anthony and Jayden were clinging to their mother.

Elsewhere, Milo and their mate Adrian, a lovely brown haired one, were...well, doing naughty things, but anyway. Hayden and Aiden, the biological twins, were in their room reading together. The dogs were with them, while the cats were in the bunk room that the quadruplets shared. Sol, Lune, Ciel, and Marseille were all adopted, of course, but that's beside the point. Sol has golden hair, Ciel has dark hair and blue eyes as does Sol, Lune has blue eyes and gray hair, and Marseille has blue eyes and brown hair, so... Their birth parents probably had gray and black hair, and blonde and brown hair, or some combinations.

Lastly, Joy the sorceress and her mate Aila, a pretty black haired half Japanese woman, were doing spells. Aila may or may not have witch or magic bloodlines, maybe. Anyhow, the twins Aira and Jolene were elsewhere in the house, being good big sisters. They were keeping watch over twins Jana and Aiya for the two women doing their magic. Oh, Joy had carried Aira, and Aila had carried Jolene when those two were created. Then Aila had carried Jana, and Joy had of course carried little Aiya when the time came.

Anyhow, these are their daily lives, usually.

End


End file.
